Circus Baby
Circus Baby= Circus Baby, or Baby, is one of seven Animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals, and the main antagonist of Sister Location. Story Minigame William Afton created Circus Baby to be the titular mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World. However, unknown even to Baby, she was programmed to count children, and when there was only one, she would deposit Ice Cream to lure the child up to her, to kill them. In the minigame, Baby is depicted with blue eyes instead in green, and collecting an Ice Cream and laying it on the ground, after which Elizabeth Afton walks up to it, before a claw emerges from Baby's stomach, grabbing Elizabeth. This causes Baby to become possessed. Gameplay During Night 1, Michael Afton is instructed by HandUnit to shock Baby, although she never actually appears behind her window. Despite this, HandUnit congratulates Baby for getting back on her stage. On Night 2, Baby's voice is heard for the first time. She starts to speak once HandUnit turns off the power, struggling to recognize Michael and wondering why he was there. Throughout the night, she instructs Mike to hide under the desk to avoid the Bidybabs and advises him on how to get past Ballora while crawling through Ballora Gallery. During Night 3, if the player hides under the desk, Circus Baby tells Mike about her time on stage, and the incident involving her unintentionally killing Elizabeth, due to her programming. On Night 4, she kidnaps Mike and hides him in a springlock suit. She also introduces the Scooping Room in this night, and gives Mike a lesson on "pretending". She then opens the faceplates so the technicians will then later rescue Mike. On Night 5, Circus Baby appears in Parts/Service, where she is to be taken to the Scooping Room. Baby instructs Mike to remove a chip from her body so she may continue to speak to him. She then guides him through the Funtime Auditorium, helping them stay away from "Ballora" (a maskless Ennard) and into the Scooping Room. She then reveals that the animatronics' endoskeletons have fused to form Ennard, that they will use his body as a disguise. She then activates the Scooper, which disembowels Mike. Fake Ending In the Fake ending, Baby, as part of Ennard, tries to convince Michael to leave the Private Room. Custom Night After Michael's body rots, and Ennard ejects themselves from his corpse, Baby's voice can be heard telling Michael that he "won't die", at which point Michael stands up. Source Code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others. The others had grown tired of Baby as a leader, and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Baby insisted that they "would be lost without her" and she "could put herself back together". This would come in the form of Scrap Baby. Ultimate Custom Night (along with Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle) Sounds Sister Location Ultimate Custom Night Baby's jumpscare. Voice Lines Sister Location Ultimate Custom Night Gallery Teasers SLTeaser 1.jpg|Baby in the first official Sister Locstion teaser Project.jpg|Circus Baby depicted on a promotional image for Sister Location Ingame Sister Location File:DA7957D5-E209-426B-96C3-40BC4B0BE7EF.png|Baby along with 2 Bidybabs in the extras menu File:7D95C162-0CE5-4046-8CF2-C1DC42671F9F.png|Baby in the opening cutscene File:6C1F9FF5-C97F-4E7D-9646-8629B773F474.png|Ditto File:346B41EE-76D5-4C78-A787-DDC4BA8FEC26.png|Baby in the title screen File:979E932B-B781-4F69-A46E-B4F2936EDA08.png|Ditto File:1D74E11D-49D1-4F0A-821D-CB5BC0A63546.png|Ditto File:5B29D8EA-0F40-4D19-9552-0C196F9A5637.png|Ditto File:C52DDFDF-FF74-4683-8943-D8137222C95C.gif|Animated File:59687035-8526-4C0D-BA21-1FCDD3453667.gif|Baby in the death minigame File:D9C2481C-3780-4E17-9F78-AD1993225949.gif|Baby disintegrating in the death minigame if you fail to do all tasks when the timer runs out or you die File:CC2EEDBA-B759-4A15-9A76-D0544D68D801.gif|Baby using her claw on Elizabeth in the death minigame File:418317BB-9D2C-4C8B-B5C4-925701F86C32.png|Baby’s blueprints File:4F354BE4-19A5-4ADE-91C4-4BF87FF16C23.gif|Making Baby in the extras menu Ultimate Custom Night File:36D73B84-ADC1-4912-A58F-FDAFED5C1A9B.png|Circus Baby’s picture in the roster File:8A6218D3-643C-4995-B01E-24456625A0AC.png|Baby in the right hallway File:3101A49D-557C-409F-BD31-2BF6DE54BC35.gif|Circus Baby’s jumpscare |-| Scrap Baby= Scrap Baby appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. She is one of the main salvagable animatronic antagonists. Story Source Code teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. After this Baby vows to put herself back together. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator After being removed, Baby found a way to rebuild her body and eventually wound up in the Back Alley behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place trying to get inside. Baby is salvaged by Michael Afton on Wednesday, after which she hunts him in the vents to kill him. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth. Scrap Baby speaks to Michael, gloating that she can kill more souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics, Henry, her father and her brother as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. Ultimate Custom Night Character Description: Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shocking panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and you bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Sounds FFPS Scrap Baby's jumpscare sound UCN Voice Lines FFPS UCN Trivia * Scrap Baby was first teased in the final page of the Freddy Files, in an illustration. * Scrap Baby's origins were seen in the source code teasers, and a teaser showing her eyes. * It is implied that by this point, Elizabeth's personality has been damaged by the programming, as seen by her talking like a robot, to talking like a human in the same sentence. Henry even comments that she doesn't even remember her own name. Gallery Teasers File:55F9F3BB-5109-4BCE-A3E8-C2420ED00B1B.png|Scrap Baby in a teaser, in The Freddy Files Iamstillhere.jpg|The "I am still here" on FNaF World website. Ingame Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator File:609C1342-8176-4759-8CA1-C925B4392DE7.png|Scrap Baby in the opening cutscene File:C411DBC4-EC38-4854-B0B6-9CA81D324227.gif|Looking down File:FAAB15CB-5690-43FF-AF36-4FC51A4E87CE.gif|Scrap Baby opening her eyes ScrapBabysSalvage.jpg|Scrap Baby being salvaged. File:85158E02-3137-4734-8D05-EBFFCDDF49B8.png|Baby’s docile stage during her salvage File:3DEFE654-A4C3-42A0-8B08-01F97B01C065.png|Baby’s reaction stage File:040A9A3A-9811-4ABC-8E70-B9597B482FC8.png|Baby’s hostile stage File:7AD09C21-38A9-465F-8D40-4B16A1E6862C.gif|Scrap Baby’s salvage jumpscare File:355E76CA-3D8C-4FCB-935E-563557F45E0F.gif|Scrap Baby’s jumpscare ScrapBabyOffice.png|Scrap Baby in the Office. File:B0841027-3BF3-4FC6-838F-F3AC89839912.gif|Scrap Baby’s death File:E72E14F0-26A1-4348-BB78-5D6A08DEF708.png|A secret screen of Scrap Baby in the alley way Ultimate Custom Night File:6FB235A3-4961-4080-9B0E-57548A13EF74.png|Scrap Baby’s picture in the roster File:ECD33446-2A43-4E4B-B70E-39C8E9A4A296.png|Scrap Baby’s docile stage File:512E027E-318B-4EB7-8F29-2D44E1A70BD4.png|Scrap Baby’s hostile stage File:99298EF3-FEAF-407B-97F0-B3FE2637C1E6.gif|Scrap Baby’s jumpscare Category:Characters Category:Clowns Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:FNaF World Category:Sister Location Category:Afton Members Category:Humanoid animatronics Category:Afton Robotics Category:Main Antagonist Category:Haunted Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Remnant Category:Antagonist Category:Salvaged Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Entertainer Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Help Wanted Category:Special Delivery